Mean Monster
Callum, also known as The Axe Murderer and later The Monster, is a major character in ''The Axe Murderer'' series. He appears as the main protagonist of the original trilogy, the antagonist-turned-antihero of the sequel trilogy, and the overall tertiary antagonist of the second trilogy. Originally a private investigator, Callum went on the hunt for the serial killer known as the Axe Murderer after his cousin Sharon's abduction. After saving her he found himself up against the Killer and had to now rescue his sister Stephanie (twice) and managed to have the Killer and his followers arrested. But Callum ended up being captured by the Axe Murderer's followers known as the Ormiston Order and brainwashed to become the new Axe Murderer and started a new spree of killings seven-years after the last incidents. Biography Early life In September 1994, Callum received a camera for his twelfth birthday. When noticing the strange goings on in the town of Ormiston, he went out with his sister Stephanie and their neighbour and friend Monty to explore a field and take pictures of their findings. There they got attacked by a rabid monster dog, but managed to escape and return to their home. Despite the photographic evidence, people refused to believe them. A couple of weeks following the incident, Callum and Stephanie were sent to live with their aunt Beatrice in the town of Shell Town. When left alone one day whilst Beatrice worked, the pair found themselves approached by an evil doppelganger of their mother, who attempted to abduct Stephanie. Callum managed to get out of his hypnotic state and defeated the monster, which escaped. When Beatrice returned home, she sent the pair of them home, seemingly not believing them over the "monster". On Halloween night 2004, Callum was taking his younger brother Elliot trick-or-treating until Elliot suddenly vanished. Callum began investigating his brother's disappearance, and ended up coming face to face with a demon named The Hate who had kidnapped his brother for sacrifice by a cult known as the Ormiston Order. Callum attempted to rescue his brother, but he ended up being sacrificed and the Hate tried to possess Callum's body. Callum "defeated" the creature but was horribly injured, and ended up being hospitalized. Callum was imprisoned on suspicion of killing his brother, and later went to Ormiston Asylum for treatment. Although he did get released when cleared of the crime (thanks to Agent Thomas Wilson), Callum vowed to take down the cult. ''The Axe Murderer'' After the disappearance of his cousin Sharon, he begins investigating the activities of a serial killer known as The Axe Murderer who he suspects has Sharon. He travels around the outskirts of Ormiston County looking for abandoned or rundown places, and eventually comes across an abandoned castle. When investigating he discovers Sharon tied up in a cellar, with a cloaked figure standing over her. When the figure leaves the room, Callum unties her but he ends up being jumped by the assailant. While fighting the man (who is the Axe Murderer) Callum shouts for Sharon to run, in which he does. Callum then ends up being captured and locked away in a cellar. ''The Axe Murderer 2'' Callum manages to escape the cellar and heads to Sharon's apartment just after she fought off the Killer. After making sure she is alright Callum tells her to call the police while he tries to track down the killer, but ends up captured for a second time and taken away. Callum is locked away in another room with a man named Peter. He receives a phone call from the killer revealing he has Callum's sister Stephanie (and her husband) and reveals that unless Callum kills his "cellmate" the killer will execute her. Sharon manages to track down Callum and releases him. They head to Stephanie's apartment and Callum guns down the killer, who is revealed to being Sharon's father John. John apologises to Sharon before "dying". Callum, Sharon, Stephanie and Stephanie's injured husband leave the scene for emergency services to arrive, unaware that John is still alive. ''Ormiston'' Six-months following The Axe Murderer 2, Stephanie is abducted yet again and Callum searches for her. He manages to track her down to a seemingly abandoned shack located in the woods. Callum rescues Stephanie again and this time the authorities manage to arrest John and his cult, however Sharon (who became allied with her father and kidnapped Stephanie) managed to escape. In-between Ormiston & Return to Ormiston ''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' Seven-years later Callum ended up captured by remaining members of the cult and got brainwashed to become the new killer. He indirectly killed his first victim Karen during an abduction in which she choked on her own vomit when gagged. Callum succeeded in killing his next target, an unknown cyclist, and took their remains back to Ormiston Shack for dismemberment. Callum had his eyes on his cousin Valerie Peterson as his next target. When news of his killings spread, Callum "returned" to Ormiston in order to "investigate" and even visited Valerie promising he would look after her. When Valerie's husband Darryl went away for a business trip, Callum chose that as the perfect opportunity to sacrifice her. When Darryl left Callum let himself into Valerie's home, and held her along with her two sons Darren and Felix hostage, planning to have them killed in order to please the cult. But unexpectedly her husband returned after he forgot something, and instantly started fighting Callum. Callum ended up having a screwdriver plunged into his arms and upper back several times by Darryl, but got the upper hand and hacked at Darryl with an axe. Valerie and the kids managed to escape and alert authorities, and Callum was arrested and taken into custody, but Darryl died of his injuries. Callum told the police a cult had kidnapped and messed with him, forcing him to commit the murders. But when police investigated, they found no trace of the cult and a doctor declared Callum insane and had him sent to Ormiston Asylum for further evaluation. In his cell, Callum was visited by John who scolded him for his "failings". ''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' Five-years following his own killing spree, Callum was broken out of the asylum by John Dark and his son Dylan, who John had prepared to become his successor. ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Four-months following his breakout, Callum acted as an assailant to John, with his task being to look out for Dylan and help him in the build up to his induction as the next Axe Murderer and new killer for the cult (revealed as the Ormiston Order). But Callum began working on fighting his brainwashing, especially when overhearing John's plans to kill him once Dylan's induction was complete. Callum attempted to rescue John's victim Michelle De Silva, but she was violently attacked by a now murderous Dylan, forcing Callum to jump from a window and escape them. Callum made contact with Agent Thomas Wilson, giving him information on John's activities and plans. Callum begged Thomas not to send him back to the asylum yet, as he would need his help taking down the Order. Thomas reluctantly agreed. Callum found John's lockup and hid in his van, which lead to John unknowingly taking Callum to his new hideout and where the induction would take place. Callum contacted Thomas and got him to contact the authorities. Callum realised John had his sister Stephanie kidnapped again, along with Callum's daughter Madison whom John intended to make the partner of Dylan and for them to be the next generation of killers. Thomas arrived and along with Stephanie saved Madison (and took away Dylan) while Callum burned down the hideout and fought John face to face. The pair fought, and Callum got the upper hand and gravely injured John. Callum then allowed the flames to surround them, accepting that he shall die along with his long-term nemesis. ''The Cult of the Axe Murderer'' Years following his death, Callum's corpse was revived by a cultist named Linda Palmer, who was a fan of his work. Once back from the dead, Callum showed a far more depraved side, and promptly murdered a kidnap victim of Linda named Samia, who was used as part of the ritual. Murders committed *Karen (indirectly killed) *Cyclist Victim - first murder *Darryl Peterson - hacked him with an axe when Darryl attempted to rescue his wife and two sons, who nearly became the murder victims of Callum. *John Dark/ The Axe Murderer - managed to take him down during a standoff. *Mrs. Lang *Cassidy Freeman *Thomas Wilson *Stephanie Harrison *Cassidy's wife *Joey Freeman *Santa Hell *Father Wales Personality Callum was once a determined and protective person, who cared about those close to him and would stop at nothing to get the job done. He also shows great detective skills and was able to track down The Axe Murderer three-times and work out his next step. After being brainwashed by the Ormiston Order, Callum developed a deep manipulative streak. He also displayed himself as a good actor, as he was able to switch from normal civilian/investigator mode to serial killer, as if he was two completely different persons. This helped him when he manipulated his cousin Valerie making promises that he would protect her, despite plotting to murder her. Despite this though, Callum showed a strong willed mind when he began fighting the brainwashing inflicted upon him, to the point he managed to break it and return to his normal self. He showed extreme bravely in a bid to redeem himself, and risked his own life when taking down the Killer in a blazing attic. But after being possessed by The Hate, the demonic entity removed traces of his more selfless personality and Callum became far more ruthless and sadistic. Despite defeating the Hate, Callum continued to maintain his new murderous identity and worked to become more "superior" to the original Axe Murdrer, someone whom he worked hard to get rid of. Abilities Callum has fairly good combat skills, as he is able to hold his own in a fight, although the super-strength of The Axe Murderer normally caused him to be brought down in the end. He also has skills in weapons use and is skilled in using a handgun. After coming under the influence of The Hate, Callum developed superhuman abilities, high pain tolerance and sharp senses which makes it almost impossible for his foes to beat him. Trivia *Callum was originally written as a special agent, however this was later changed to a private investigator. *Despite being the protagonist (turned anti-hero), Callum has actually committed a lot more murders than his nemesis and the series primary antagonist John Dark. List of appearances Canon *''Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls'' *''The Axe Murderer'' (first appearance) *''The Axe Murderer 2'' *''Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' *''Ormiston Creek'' *''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' *''The Axe Murderers'' (mentioned) *''Cult of the Axe Murderer'' *''Rise of the Axe Murderer'' Non-canon *''The Christmas Murderer'' (2006) *''The Christmas Murderer Part 2'' Alternative Continuity *''Axe Murderer: The Origins of Clandestine'' (mentioned) Gallery ''The Axe Murderer'' AM1 24.jpg AM1 26.jpg AM1 27.jpg AM1 28.jpg AM1 38.jpg AM1 41.jpg ''The Axe Murderer 2'' AM2 5.jpg AM2 6.jpg AM2 13.jpg AM2 15.jpg ''Ormiston'' Investigating.jpg|Callum investigating Ormiston Shack ''The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston'' Callum investigating.png|Working in his study ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Callum animated.jpg Callum axe.png|Armed with an axe ''The Christmas Murderer'' Callum Hate.png|Callum under possession of The Hate Christmas Murderer.png|Disguised as Santa Merry Killsmas.png|Callum and his "family" Trio of killer family.jpg|With Madison and Santa Hell Betraying santa hell.jpg|Callum betrays Santa Hell Callum as the Killer.png|Callum in the Axe Murderer's outfit Cal and Mad.png|Callum with his daughter Madison ''Rise of the Axe Murderer'' Possessed girl.png|In possession of Susie Monster.png|In his final form as the Monster Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Possessed characters Category:Brainwashed characters Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer 2 Category:Characters in Ormiston Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer IV: Return to Ormiston Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme Category:Characters in The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter Category:Characters in The Christmas Murderer Category:Characters in Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls Category:Alive Category:Surviving victims Category:Characters appearing in non-canon works Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Red eyes Category:Ormiston Order Category:Parents Category:Deceased